rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Edicts
In order to obtain an edict you must do special things(steps) in Gaia or Khei and wipe. Warning: Jester Edict currently is widely known as being Unobtainable, '''although not being entirely confirmed to be unobtainable. Edicts have 4 tiers of progression. To progress an edict, you need to redo the entire edict process again. Tier 1 edict requires 3 redos Tier 2 edict requires 6 redos Tier 3 edict requires 12 redos Tier 4 edict (Max edict) requires 15 redos Jester Edict (Way of the Jester) '''UNOBTAINABLE * Be an Azael or have the spell Gate * Get Pocket Sand in Gaia * Get Thief base class * Pocket sand a house member * Steal 3k silver (or valu if you're doing it in Khei) from the same person you used pocket sand on * Backfire gate to WIPE both of you (Easiest to do in Gaia since wipe is predictable) Jester edict has 4 tiers, 4 abilities and 2 classes Seer Edict (Way of the Seer) Ability to see'' statistics of players, this includes but not limited to: Reputation, Silver, Health, Distance, Rogue Name, Roblox Name, Hitbox, Class, etc.'' Seer Edict is the ONLY edict that starts in Gaia. Supposedly, you need two spells at least, both at day 0. One of them must be Trickstus. You must backfire Trickstus and then talk to someone behind the fireplace you first see in Hidden Hall. They give you a quest and the quest continues into Khei where you talk to the weaving subclass trainer. First off, the quest starts in Gaia. Both methods require you to get two spells at least. To be on the safe side, I'd say get both at Day 0 and miscast Trickstus. * Proceed to talk to every Gaia NPC (excluding NPCs unreachable by all and Trans-Flag) including Obelisks. * Then, proceed to do all Gaia quests (Not including class quests obviously). * Get to Max Ultra * Talk to the NPC in the hidden room behind the hidden campfire door inside The Hidden Hall. If the NPC says something thats not "Do you see?" or "Have you seen?" then that mean you're done with the Gaia part. * Go to Khei, Make sure your Ultra also has an Uber because supposedly there was a Shadow Update (Update that isn't announced) that made it so that you have to be a Max Uber to obtain an edict. * Once in Khei, try to get to Max Uber before you go to continue on with the Seer Edict because that way, you can protect yourself more. This part is optional, but you will have to do it eventually. * Talk to all the Khei NPCs (Again, other than the ones that are unreachable) including Obelsks and C4 Sheep. * The last step is supposedly to "Wipe at Spire" but I've heard from other sources that it's impossible to wipe at spire. It doesn't matter however as this is the only conclusion that I can come to. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5q6wtHcpZw&t=57s Seer Edict Leak]'' made by EinTheCorgi (As Arch said, that video does not include the entire method.)'' Seer edict only has 1 tier and 1 ability. Healer Edict (Way of the Healer) Mederi (Can heal players and monsters at a very quick rate and can bring someone from a knocked state in seconds). You can't have a Subclass for Healer. Healer is technically considered a subclass. The edict does not require you to cure a vampire, as the first player to get it obtained it before the vampirism cure existed in Khei. This edict is still incomplete, as confirmed by Arch_Mage himself. This edict has 1 tier and 1 ability at the moment. Sword Edict (Way of the Blademaster) Blademaster Edict method: * Become a top 10 in Prestige Rank * Get gripped by a top 10 in Prestige Rank * Grip a top 10 in Prestige Rank * Conquest (Unknown if you have to win or not) * Grip a lot of people (Unknown amount) * Wiped by being gripped by a player using Witch Silver Sword or Silver Sword. Blademaster has free Lord's Training and projectile homing (Homing snap ignis, homing armis etc.) Nobody has discovered the tier 3 and tier 4 ability for Blademaster edict since blademaster edict is insanely hard to progress. Thunder Edict (might be false) Thunder Clouds (Might be false) Notes * All Edicts are Developer Specs. This includes Jester, who is both Par and Tal. * All Edicts are meant to be decipherable by their respected books alone. * Information in this is subject to change and may not be 100% accurate. * You can only have 1 edict at a time. * Re-rolling your race with Robux or getting another edict will remove your current edict. * NO EDICT IS CLASS LOCKED OR RACE LOCKED